


Romantically Challenged

by jinyoungsir



Category: GOT7
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, GOT7 - Freeform, Humor, Idiots in Love, Jackson wang - Freeform, Kpop Humor, Kpop fanfic, Romance, Roommates, jackson wang fluff, kpop, kpop fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 01:23:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20921855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinyoungsir/pseuds/jinyoungsir
Summary: You and your best friend/roommate are hopelessly in love with each other and yet you're the only two people on earth who don't see it. A night in with friends puts everything out in the open and you both come to realize you've been in major denial. [Jackson Wang + Reader]





	Romantically Challenged

“Ah, thank you,” Jackson winked at the waitress, earning a blush as she hands over your drinks. You watch from your little booth in the corner as she giggles to her co-worker while he’s making his way over to your table. It’s like this everywhere you go, Jackson smiles and turns on the charm and women just lose their minds. Some may think it would be exhausting but for you, it’s a source of entertainment which might be kind of fucked-up considering these women fall over themselves but Jackson has zero interest in them and you know it. 

Jackson is a natural charmer. He can make a stranger fall for him in an instant with his charismatic smile and warm personality. Shit, it’s how you met, except for some reason, instead of him reeling you in and leaving, he stuck around, forever a pain in your ass. In all the years you’ve known Jackson he’s never once had a girlfriend or even so much as brought a girl home to your knowledge and your surprise. He was a menace when it came to his flirtatious personality though.

You met him in your freshman year of college as the bubbly next-door neighbor. He came over to introduce himself the very day you moved in, even staying to help unload the rest of the boxes from your truck. He was so handsome and charming you immediately warmed to him which was abnormal because you didn’t instantly warm to anyone. Jackson was polite and sweet, he even made you a little flustered with his endearing smile and contagious laugh. You didn’t have very much, your whole life packed into your explorer but he insisted and you shared Chinese take-out on the floor of your empty living room, best friends ever since. And for the last year and a half, roommates. 

Locking eyes with him as he neared the table you fought a smile, rolling your eyes half-heartedly. He was well aware of the two waitresses giggling and staring at his retreating form. Instead of sliding into his seat and passing your drink over, he stopped at your side, leaning down to press a kiss to your cheek before handing you your cup like a doting boyfriend. He was such an absolute shit. He sat across from you and you both snuck a look at the girls behind the counter who looked significantly less enthusiastic. As one, you swiveled your heads back around to look at each other with a stupid grin adorning each of your faces. 

“You really need to stop flirting with every woman you see,” you told him teasingly, taking a sip of your piping hot cappuccino made with extra love courtesy of Jackson’s fan club.

Jackson’s hand flew to his chest, “I don’t just flirt with every woman I see…” He trailed off looking offended before sipping the foam off the top of his latte, “I flirt with every man too.” He finished quietly and you couldn’t help the laughter that bubbled out of you.

“You’re an idiot, Jack,” You tell him, shaking your head lightly.

“Yes,” he agrees before adding, “But I'm your idiot and you can never get rid of me.” His smile turns smug and you swat at him from across the table, missing as he easily scoots back and dodges you. 

“Never?” You ask with a raised brow, “Not even when I meet a nice boy and get married? What if he doesn’t want you around, kissing me in coffee shops, hmm?” 

Jackson just laughs and raises his comically dainty cup to you, “Well, jokes on you because you’ve already met me and I’m going to be your husband so I think we will get along just fine.”

“That was a terrible proposal,” you scoffed playfully, “You’re going to have to try harder than that.”

You should know by now not to challenge Jackson, even jokingly. He suddenly came around the table and knelt down in front of you, tugging behind your knees to scoot you to the edge of your seat. Your eyes widen, slightly embarrassed but you’re accustomed to his theatrical public displays of idiocy.

“Jackson,” You whisper through a false smile, as the two of you start to attract an audience, “I’m not finished with my drink yet, can you save this for-”

“Baby, love of my life, my little honey bun,” Jackson damn near shouts while gripping your hands tightly in his, a slick ass smile on his face because he knows just about everyone in the room is staring at you now. 

“I love you so much and I want to spend the rest of my life with you,” He proclaims dramatically and the women in the room begin to swoon, the men taking mental note of his smooth sweet-talk. 

“Even if the baby isn’t mine…” He adds and this time your jaw drops. He went there. He really raised the bar this time. Jackson’s eyes are locked on yours and even he is fighting the urge to laugh his ass off at his clever plot-twist. 

“I will still love it and raise it as my own,” He says kissing your knuckles and you let him because the quicker he finishes, the quicker you can leave. “Will you marry me?” he asks, offering you a ring he secretly slipped off his pinky finger while everyone was busy gossiping about the baby bomb. 

You leaned in close as if you were going to kiss him, but instead whispered into his ear, “I’m going to fucking kill you,” before pulling back and smiling brightly. You nodded your acceptance and the room was filled with cheers and applause. 

Jackson pulled you out of your seat and picked you up in a hug, twirling you around as you swatted his chest. He grinned cheesily and politely thanked the other patrons who came over to congratulate you. You wanted to reach across the table and strangle him but you liked this shop and it wouldn’t do to cause a scene and get kicked out.

As the excitement over your totally fake engagement settled down, you packed up your things and made your way to the door hand-in-hand with Jackson who was going to play out his part until the end but was stopped by the shop owner, offering you free slices of pie to congratulate you. At least one good thing came out of this.

“Oh man, is that the blueberry pie with the crumbs on top?” Jackson asked hopefully when you exited the shop, heading back towards your shared condo. 

“It doesn’t matter because you aren’t getting any, but yes it is, your favorite.”

“Wait, why can’t I have any? There’s two pieces!” He whined, swinging your hands between you wildly because he still hasn’t let go, not that you mind.

“Yeah, one for me and one for the baby.”

_________________________________________________________

You and Jackson live in almost complete harmony. You rarely ever argue and you both do your share of household responsibilities. He occasionally eats your precious cookies you hide on the bottom shelf and you may have accidentally died an entire load of his laundry pink when you washed it with a pair of your red underwear. The actual argument was about how your underwear ended up in his laundry basket. That lasted all of two minutes because you were both too embarrassed to talk about it. 

It could be the fact that you’re both so similar and creatures of habit, but you share the exact same schedule as well. You wake up at the same time, often brush your teeth together, and you cook and eat next to each other before heading off to your respective workplaces. When you come home he is already there, waiting for you to go to the gym or to make dinner plans. Outside of work, you spend all your time together and naturally, people think you’re dating. 

There is always the same look of confusion when you both laugh it off and explain you’re just very good friends, no romantic relationship here. You’ve been living in your joint condo for just over a year and your sweet elderly neighbors still think you’re married though you’ve told them you weren’t. They refer to you as ‘that gorgeous newlywed couple’ but you’ve been called worse, so you just roll with it now.

It’s not that you aren’t attracted to Jackson, because you weren’t blind and he was indeed incredibly good looking. It also wasn’t because you were interested in anyone else either. You and Jackson had such a comfortable relationship that neither of you ever really questioned if there was something more than friendship in the cards for you. You just went about life as roommates and best friends, and neither of you would admit that your intimate behavior was solid evidence that you were both oblivious to your own feelings. Your friends, however, we not oblivious.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once a month you typically invite over your friends for a few drinks and after a particularly long week, you were due for one of those nights. Jackson sent a group invite out and you stopped by the store on the way home to pick up drinks. Mostly beer but you did grab some mixers and a few snacks. When you got home Jackson was busy tidying up but he met you at the door with a smile, taking the bags out of your hands and you followed him into the kitchen, setting down your keys and purse. 

You watched as he reached up into the cabinets to grab some glasses, his shirt riding up a bit and you pinched his exposed side playfully once the glasses we’re safely out of his hands. He turned to you in surprise and you had all of a two-second head start as he chased you out into the living room. You squealed when he caught up to you, wrapping his arms around you tightly and tickling your sides as you laugh and beg him to stop. 

He had you in complete hysterics so neither of you noticed someone coming through the door until they cleared their throat and you both froze, finding a familiar face in the foyer. “Am I interrupting something here?” 

You playfully pushed Jackson away by a palm to the forehead and threw yourself at the man in front of you. “Park Jinyoung! The love of my life, you’re here!” You shouted, leaping into his arms. 

Jinyoung thankfully caught you and squeezed you to his chest. His perfect, warm, solid chest you might add. You remained in his arms as he set you back down onto the floor, leaning back to take in his stunning smile. “I missed you!” you pouted, smacking his chest, just so you could touch it again. 

Jinyoung had been out of the country for the past month due to work and missing him was an understatement. Jackson and Jinyoung grew up together and have been best friends since childhood. They were a package deal but you adored Jinyoung from the moment you met him and the three of you spend a lot of time together. He even had his own key to the house which is how he let himself in.

Jackson pushed his way in between you, picking your hand off Jinyoung’s chest with a look of distaste. “Hands off the merchandise,” He said to you, and Jinyoung laughed before Jackson turned on him, “Same goes for you.” Jinyoung just leaned around Jackson, blowing a kiss in your direction which you pretend-caught in the air with a wink.

“So disrespectful, my fiance and my boyfriend. How could you betray me like this?!” Jackson exclaims dramatically, throwing his hands up in exasperation. 

“Oh, it’s Fiance now? So you both finally admit you’re-” Jinyoung started snarkily before you cut him off by grabbing his hand and dragging him toward the kitchen, “Best friends? Yep, you caught us!” You finished, rolling your eyes.

“Hey, just remember, you’re the one who said yes!” Jackson called after you, walking to the door to let someone in.

“How could I refuse? You offered to love my fatherless, unborn child,” You shouted back as you opened the fridge.

“You’re having a baby?” Jinyoung asked doubtfully with a raised eyebrow when you popped the top off a beer and passed it to him. 

“Who’s having a baby?” A smooth voice questioned as they entered the kitchen, Jackson trailing behind. 

You smiled wide at Jaebeom’s handsome face, walking into his open arms and kissing his jaw, “Oh look, Jackson. My baby daddy is here. Want your ring back?” you smirked at him, leaning with your back against Jaebeom’s chest, his arms draped over your shoulder’s tauntingly.  
Jackson’s jaw dropped to the floor and he tugged you right out of JB’s hold. You laughed as he grabbed you by the waist and hoisted you up onto the counter. He stood between your legs, arms bracing your thighs protectively as he faced the other two men in the room.

Jackson glared at them before lifting his chin to look up at you over his shoulder, “You are my fake fiance and that is my fake baby. Stop flirting with our friends,” he pouted. 

You dropped arm across his chest and the other played with his hair, which looked stellar today, by the way. “Jacks,” you cooed to him sweetly, “You’re just mad because I got to them first.”

He rolled his eyes, “Fuck,” he patted your hand over his heart, “You’re right,” He agreed and you released him so he could greet them properly. After a ridiculously over-the-top, intricate handshake with JB, he launched himself into Jinyoung’s arms bridal style, kissing him on the cheek and you can’t help but crack up at Jinyoung’s face.

You were suddenly scooped up off the counter and thrown over a broad shoulder. “It’s getting too sweet in here for me,” Jaebeom sighed, carrying you into the living room and away from the increasingly emotional bro-fest in the kitchen. 

You’ve known Lim Jaebeom since your freshman year of high school. You were both two socially awkward teens that got paired together in your home econ class to raise an animatronic baby together. He’s been one of your closest friends and your ‘baby daddy’ ever since. He and Jackson hit it off immediately when you introduced the two, not that you were surprised. 

The doorbell rang and Jaebeom set you down before he plopped down on the couch and started messing with the remote. You went to open it without looking which was a terrible idea as you were immediately scooped up and sandwiched between Yugyeom and Bam. They squeezed and bounced you until you were laughing so hard you could barely breathe. 

“Down boys! Put her down before you break her!” You heard someone else shout over the laughter. 

You peeked your head around Yugyeom’s broad shoulders to find your friend AJ standing in the doorway with an amused smile on her lips and a hand cocked on her hip. Her signature ‘YugBam discipline’ stance. That typically did the trick but the terror twins were in rare form tonight and moved in on her right away, ignoring the protests as they surrounded her.

“You asked for it, baby,” her boyfriend Youngjae laughed as he moved around them into the house, hugging you politely before wandering over to greet JB.

You laughed at your friend, failing around, shouting expletives at the two rowdy boys to put her down while her boyfriend straight up abandoned her to her fate. She was suddenly saved by Mark, who shut your door a little too loudly garnering the younger boys’ attention. 

They dropped AJ who braced herself, hands on her knees trying to catch her breath while giving Youngjae serious side-eye, and started creeping towards Mark who held his hand up threateningly. “If either of you idiots touch me, I will throw you off the upstairs balcony.” 

You giggled at their immediate submission to Mark. Both backing away, heading toward the kitchen with matching mischievous grins and you thought maybe you should have bought less alcohol. Just as they went in, Jackson and Jinyoung emerged.

“Are you two finally done making out?” You asked teasingly, letting Mark wrap you up in a quick side-hug before he helped AJ straighten herself back up. 

“Shit, did we miss it? Can you guys do it again?” AJ flicked her hand between the two, still heavily panting and trying to catch her breath. She pointedly ignored Youngjae’s eye roll. Serves him right for leaving her defenseless. 

“Sorry, but this show ain’t for free, ladies,” Jackson taunted and Jinyoung added, “I don’t care what you pay me. I’m not making out with him.”

The seating in the living room is just barely enough to accommodate everyone. Jinyoung finds a spot by Bam and Yugyeom, while Mark plops down on the opposite couch between JB and Youngjae. AJ makes her way over to sit on the arm of the couch next to Youngjae and despite all their teasing, she leans down to kiss his forehead as he wraps an arm around her waist. Jackson’s the odd man out but decides to settle down on the floor between your legs where you sit in the armchair, propping his arms over your thighs comfortably. 

Jaebeom finally settles on a channel that mostly serves as background noise for the first half of the night as everyone talks, laughs, and drinks until their heart’s content. The room was in hysterics after Bam re-enacted Yugs embarrassing himself in front of the cute new receptionist in their office which ended with Yugyeom blushing furiously and putting Bam in a headlock. Rightfully so. 

After a few hours of swapping funny stories and venting about work and life, everyone started to settle in, getting comfortable on the couches as the conversation started to die down. The effects of alcohol and the fatigue of the workweek wearing everyone down. Mark was the first to head out, a slick grin on his face when he explained his fiance just arrived home from a two-day work conference. 

“So, how long should we wait to go home?” Youngjae asked him with a raised eyebrow. 

“What do you mean?” Mark asked with an adorable look of confusion. 

AJ chimed in from Youngjae’s lap, her back comfortably laid against his chest, “The walls between our apartments are thin neighbor and I don’t need to hear about how b-” The rest was muffled by Youngjae’s hand-thrown over her mouth, and Mark’s face went bright red before he sputtered out “Two hours, please.”

He stopped halfway out the door before turning around, “The walls are just as thin on my side, neighbor, and I have heard down-right filthy things come from your mouths,” he shuttered dramatically and let out a high-pitched laugh while shutting the door quickly before AJ found something nearby to throw at him.

The room was silent for a moment before everyone busted out laughing at the couple’s expense. Youngjae grinned widely while AJ curled further into him, burying her head in her boyfriend’s neck as he held her close, still struggling to contain his laughter. She muttered out a quiet, “Remind me to kill him tomorrow,” while Youngjae pressed his lips to her temple. 

You smiled at the sight. Sometimes you are a little envious of their sweet, laidback relationship but you’re just so happy for them. You sit up in the chair a bit further, one hand propped under your chin against the arm of the chair, the other absent-mindedly carding through Jackson’s hair while he leans his head back into you, delighted in the feeling of your nails on his scalp.

“Ewwwww! It’s so coupley in here,” Bambam squealed, startling you out of your short reverie. 

“First of all, you scared me you nut-job,” You started with a stern look in his direction, “Secondly, there is only one couple here and they are always doing ‘coupley’ things,” You finish with an eye roll. 

Jaebeom snorted and Jinyoung raised a brow at you sarcastically. Even Jae and AJ were looking at you now. Jackson must have noticed your fingers cease their movements and looked back up at the group. “What’s everyone looking at?”

“You guys are seriously delusional,” Yugyeom scoffed and your hands dropped to the tops of Jackson’s shoulders, a confused look on your face. 

“Who is?” You asked, feeling a bit anxious, which was odd because you had an idea of where this was going but the confrontation has never bothered you before. 

“YOU AND JACKSON! Hello, ‘Just Friends’ my ass!” Bam shouted, standing up and waving his arms between you. 

“Dude, why are you yelling? We’re right here,” Jackson said nonchalantly, leaning back and settling further into you to help calm your nerves. 

“Are you really telling us you guys aren’t romantically involved, in any way?” Jaebeom asked in a serious tone.

“No,” You both replied in unison, “Why are you all so convinced we’re lying to you?” You asked, getting flustered with everyone’s focus on you.

“Well let’s list the key points. Number one, you live together,” Bam chimed back in.

“So do you and Yugs, what’s your point? Are you dating?” Jackson asked him, brows raised and you squeezed his shoulders supportively. 

Jaebeom who was sitting closest to you continued, “Number two, physical contact. You’re always touching one another.”

You shoot a look at JB, “We’re not always touching each other. I show the same physical affection to you and Jinyoung,” You protested, but you’ve yet to remove your hands from Jackson.

“I’ve found you on top of one another sleeping on the couch several times. I’ve also been here for many movie nights and it’s not my side you're tucked into all night,” Jinyoung added, crossing his arms as if challenging you to tell him he is wrong. 

“Okay, so we’re just super comfortable with each other. What’s wrong with that?” Jackson asks in that same calm voice and you’re wondering how he’s staying so relaxed. 

“You eat together,” Youngjae added. True.

“You do domestic things like grocery shop together,” AJ threw in. Also true but that’s reasonable considering you live together and share food. 

“You spend holidays with each other’s families,” Yugyeom put in. True as well but you love seeing mama Wang and your dad loves spending hours talking sports nonsense with Jackson, which is a bonus because then you don’t have to.

“You sleep in the same bed, often,” Jinyoung claims. Ok, true, but sometimes you have nightmares, or you end up talking until you accidentally fall asleep. Sometimes you just like being held while you sleep and Jackson likes when you scratch his back until he passes out. The point is, you’re taking Jinyoung’s key back.

“OK, so are we watching a movie or what?” You exclaimed, trying desperately to change the subject.

“Wait, so you two sleep together?” Jaebeom asks, completely ignoring your attempt at moving on. 

“Yes, we sometimes sleep together. But that’s it, we just sleep!” You argue and as your panic starts to rise you notice Jackson says nothing, he just continues to press his weight into you, helping your breathing stay even. 

“Jackson,” Bam calls out, waiting for him to meet his eyes, “Can you honestly say you’ve never wanted to fuck her? You’ve never wanted to touch her while she’s lying next to you? You can’t, can you?” He asked with narrowed eyes. 

There was an audible gasp and you weren’t sure if it came from you, AJ, Youngjae, or Yugyeom. Probably all four as you wore matching looks of disbelief. Bam, Jinyoung, and Jaebeom all just stared at Jackson willing him to spit out the truth. 

“Yeah, I think I’m just going to go to bed. Enjoy your movie,” he said suddenly, patting your hands, then he stood up and walked out without another word. 

The room was silent and you were at a complete loss for words. The only sound being Jinyoung’s hand hitting Bam’s chest harshly. How did the conversation get this far? Why didn’t he just tell them they were being ridiculous and laugh them off like he normally does? What the hell happened?

“Hey, babe,” AJ whispered to you, kneeling in front of your chair, “I think we're all just going to go home ok? Everyone’s had a bit much to drink and it’s getting late.” You just nodded to her silently and let her wrap you up in a fierce hug before Youngjae shot you a sympathetic smile and lead AJ toward the door. 

Yugyeom muttered an apology on Bam’s behalf who was already out the door, embarrassed at how far he took things. He squeezed your shoulder, not really sure how to comfort you before he left, dragging Bam down to the car, smacking him upside the head for his drunken stupidity. 

Jaebeom pulled you out of your chair and wrapped his arms around you comfortingly. “Don’t think so much, ok?” He told you, easing the tension a bit. That’s how he’d tease you in school when you got worked up about something and it always made you smile, even on your worst day. He kissed the top of your head before backing away toward the door, taking his leave. 

One left. “Come here,” Jinyoung ordered, still sitting across from you. 

You took a seat next to him and he wrapped one of his large hands around yours rubbing soothing circles into your skin. “Look at me,” he added softly and you obeyed.

“You know that as your friend, I love you and Jackson, you’re both like family to me,” He paused and you nodded, “I only ever want what’s best for you both, but you have got to look at what is right in front of you.”

“I know Jackson better than anyone and that man loves you, more than a friend, more than a best friend,” He looks at you, pleading with you to understand, “If we’re lucky enough in life to find our soulmates, we should be with them in every way and I believe that you’ve already found him and he has found you.”

You’re surprised when a tear rolls down your cheek and you hadn’t even realized you were crying. Jinyoung looped his arm around you, pulling you close while you laid your head on his shoulder, feeling the love and support radiating off of him. “I should probably go talk to him, huh?,” You sigh and he chuckles in agreeance. 

You walked Jinyoung to the door and locked it behind him before taking a deep breath. You stopped in the bathroom to tidy yourself up, making sure you weren’t overly flushed or had mascara running down your face before making your way up the stairs to Jackson’s room.

You knocked hesitantly at first, but when he didn’t answer you opened the door just to peek around and found him laying in the bed. You can hear the music blasting in the headphones he’s wearing and realized he probably had no idea you were there.

As you slowly approach the bed, you take him in. He’s laying back against his pillows, eyes closed, brows furrowed. He looks as if the weight of the world rests on his shoulders and that's a look completely foreign to you on him. Jackson has never looked so deeply immersed in thought and it concerns you, to say the least.

“Jacks,” your murmur, reaching out to nudge him gently, alerting him of your presence. 

His eyes pop open at your touch and he removes his headphones, sitting up and shifting over to make room for you on the bed next to him. It’s a habit to want to reach out to touch him, comfort him, but instead, you keep your hand laced together in your lap. It’s the first time in a long time since you’ve questioned your boundaries with him.

“I’m sorry I left you to the wolves out there,” He starts, running a hand through his hair looking more exhausted than ever, “I just had to leave before I broke Bam’s fucking jaw.”

You both sat in silence for a moment before you spoke again. “Jacks,” you nearly whispered, “Why did his question upset you so much? It’s not the first time they’ve been on our case.”

Jackson stared at you long and hard and you felt like your heart was going to beat out of your chest waiting for his answer. “Because he’s right.”

Oh. “What do you mean?” You ask him, eyes wide, knuckles turning white from how hard you’re squeezing your hands together.

Jackson looked to your hands in your lap and picked them up, gently prying them apart and holding them in his own. “I need you to listen to me very carefully because if I’m going to risk it all, you have to hear me out,” He tells you, looking more serious and sincere than you’ve ever seen him. 

You could only nod at him, squeezing his hands a bit, encouraging him to continue. “Do you remember last year, we went to Bam and Yug’s Halloween party?” You nodded, “We were completely wasted and we ubered home together?”

Your mouth was suddenly dry as the Sahara when you realized where he was headed. “We ended up making out in the car and all the way up to your room,” He trailed off, blushing brightly, “I left you for just a minute to make sure we locked the front door but when I came back you were asleep and when you woke up the next morning you acted like you had no memory of it.”

“Holy shit,” You breathed, “So that actually did happen?!” 

Jackson’s brows furrowed further, “Wait, are you saying you remember?” He asked, sounding hesitantly hopeful.

Heat bloomed across your cheeks and you shied away slightly, “I mean, I thought it was just a really vivid dream and when I woke up, everything was the same and I just let it go thinking I imagined the whole thing.”

Jackson surprised you by laughing. “Trust me. I’ll never forget that night, it definitely happened,” He admitted and you thought you might lose yourself in the way he smiled. 

“That night changed things for me,” He said quietly, “I think part of me always knew that I wanted more, but I didn’t want to risk our friendship. I figured it was better to have you this way than not at all and I just kept pushing my feelings back until I could hardly recognize them for what they were.”

You thought back on that morning after when you woke up in your bed alone, thinking you had imagined the whole encounter. You had sworn you could still feel his hands trailing down your spine and the taste of his tongue but you immediately swept those feeling under the rug. Better to have him this way than not at all, indeed.

“Jacks,” You said sweetly, deciding it was time to be brave, “Are you saying you have a crush on me?”

Jackson’s eyes shot back to yours, a startled look on his face until he spots your sneaky grin and knows you’re teasing him. Two can play that game. 

“If you call being head over heels, shout it from the rooftop, in love with your best friend a ‘crush’, then yes. I have a crush on you,” He smiled, raising his eyebrows in challenge. 

You couldn’t possibly smile any wider as you threw your arms around his neck, pulling him down and crashing your lips together. He was quick to recover from the shock and he wrapped his arms around your torso, picking you up to set you in his lap, holding you as close as humanly possible while he returned the kiss enthusiastically. 

“We...are...so...fucking...stupid…” You mumbled between kisses and you delighted in the way he smiled and laughed onto your lips. 

“The pc term is ‘Romantically Challenged’,” He interjected, placing soft kisses along your jawline. 

You rolled your eyes as you pulled back from him, looking into his beautiful face, “We wasted a lot of time,” you said quietly, tracing your thumb over his cheekbone. 

“To be fair, we’ve practically been dating since I helped you move into your apartment the day I met you. But there are some physical aspects I wouldn’t mind catching up on,” He smirked at you before nipping at your throat lightly, earning a squeal from you.

“So, does this mean you’re not my roommate anymore? Maybe I should call you my boyfriend instead?” You teased him with a sweet smile. 

Jackson seemed to consider this far longer than you liked and you swatted his chest for picking on you. “For now,” He negotiates. 

“What do you mean ‘for now’? You weirdo” You question him.

“I prefer ‘Husband’, but I guess boyfriend will have to do until I propose to you in another coffee shop,” He sighs and you can’t help but laugh at his theatrics. 

“You know that means you have to stop flirting with every woman and man you see, right?” You tease him, recalling your conversation in the cafe that day. 

“Deal,” He agrees, pressing you closer to his chest and staring up into your face with all the love and adoration written there for you to see. 

“Except JB and Jinyoungie,” He adds, “But I'll still share them with you,” he winks, earning a laugh.

You leaned down to kiss him again, long and tender. “I love you, Jacks.”

“I love you too,” He breathes out, leaning his forehead against yours. 

“Maybe we should let Bam know you’re not going to kill him now,” you suggest with a light smile.

“Nah, let him sweat it out a little bit. I’m a little pre-occupied at the moment, got some catching up to do,” He grins devilishly, flipping you over and pinning you to the bed before his lips find yours again.


End file.
